Brad Ort
It says in that all of Tori's siblings are mutants, including Cassie and Brad. |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Ted Newell (father) *Jena Ort (mother) *Dustin Ort (stepfather) *Tori Newell (sister) *Cassie Ort (sister) *Mary Ort (sister) *Lily Ort (sister) |romances= |nationality=American |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Brad Ort (b. 2020) was a male pure-blood mutant who supported S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence. He was the son of Jena and Ted Newell. However, Dustin Ort became his legal father when his mother remarried. Biography Early life Growing up in New York City ]] Brad Ort was born to Jena and Ted Newell in or around 2020. He had two older sisters — Tori and Cassie Newell. Unfortunately, his parents divorced when he was very young, and so he and his siblings remained with his mother. He would eventually have two siblings through his father, Chris, Mary, and Lily. However, as he barely knew his father, Dustin legally became his father, rather than his stepfather. Tori would occasionally help take care of him, though he often didn't see her for long periods of time because she frequently ran away from home. Brad was present when Baby Strength and Master Intelligence came over in 2031, but he was either in the back or downstairs and never met either of them until Halloween. Halloween and aftermath On the aforementioned holiday, Brad Ort went trick-or-treating with his entire family minus Cassie, who was with friends, and Tori, who had been gone for a long time. Unlike Mary and Chris, Brad firmly obeyed his mother instead of rushing ahead and down the length of the sidewalk. He was also the only sibling not to be tired of walking, at least outwardly. Upon returning home, he was open to the idea of bargaining with his friend and siblings, making a candy exchange betwixt them possible in which they traded candy they disliked for candy they preferred instead. On 16 November, Brad was babysat by Cassie Ort while his parents were away. He was downstairs with most of his siblings when Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over, and so he never interacted with them that day. Weeks later, he was very helpful in setting up decorations for Christmas. On the day of, Baby Strength gave him a graphic novel adaption of . Later life Brad was mentioned in 2042. Physical description Brad Ort was a beautiful and adorable boy. He had blue eyes and fair skin, but strangely, he was the only one of his siblings to have dark brown hair instead of the traditional blonde, though this did mean he had his mother's and stepfather's hair. On Halloween, he dressed up as a bandit. Personality and traits Brad Ort was a very mellow and reasonable child. Out of all of his siblings, he appears to be the most calm and collected, much in contrast with the intense and boisterous personalities of Tori, Chris, and Lily, and Mary at times. He was supportive of the S.M.S.B. He was open to the idea of bargaining with his friend and siblings, making a candy exchange betwixt them possible. He was also more obedient and less hasty than Mary and Chris, firmly obeying his mother instead of rushing ahead when they all went trick-or-treating. He was also helpful when his family was decorating for Christmas. Powers and abilities Peak-Human Stamina: It is not yet known what Brad's power is, but his musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of his siblings, as shown when they all trick-or-treated together, he may be used to walking longer distances. Possessions Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde: Brad received a graphic novel adaption of from Baby Strength for Christmas. Relationships Family ]] Brad seemed to have a good relationship with his parents, as he was known to be obedient and good at listening. His oldest sister, Tori Newell does occasionally read to Brad or help him get into bed at night. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Ort family Category:Pure-bloods Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals Category:2020s births